Why Do Fools Fall in Love?
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: It's Pansy's 5th year, a week before winter recess. Her friends come for a little visit. how does Draco feel about this? r/r!!! P/D!!!
1. Pansy's Story

Author's Note: a Pansy/Draco ficcie…I hardly EVER see any of those!!! It's Draco and Pansy's 5th year in Hogwarts and Pansy's close friends visits. It's around the time of the Yule Ball. CONSTRUCTIVE flames are welcomed. I must admit though, it's a bit weird. It's the 1st chapter, so the P/D interaction will be shown in later chapters. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. ain't mine. The only characters I do own are Damien, Adam, Eve, Roxanne, Nicolette, Erik, Ethan, Xander, and Caleb. The songs featured in the fic ain't mine either…nor do I own the Little Princess or the show Charmed.

Why Do Fools Fall in Love? Chapter 1: Pansy's Story 

I lay awake on my bed…my thoughts dancing about in my head. 

My cat, Ebony, whom I've decided to bring this year, purrs softly asleep, on her silk cushion. 

My roommates, Blaise among them, are all in deep slumber. 

I take the moment to clear out my thoughts, for being girls that we are, we like to talk a lot. Though, I never seem to be able to express my inner thoughts and true self when with my "friends". 

In fact, I don't even consider them friends, except for Blaise, of course. They don't know a single thing about myself, or the things I've experienced. Nicolette (Nikki), Roxanne (Roxy), Blaise, and ugh…Eve…were the ones who, out of my girl friends, that knew **me**. 

The real me, not the phony, bitchy, witch everyone seems to take me for… 

The rest of them don't even know what I've been through. 

What have I been through? A whole lot of shit, I prefer not to remember, but know I must face. It, in a way, has made me stronger. 

I'll get to my life story later, but first, my detailed description of my close friends…Blaise is my best friend in the school (duh). We actually met in boarding school, 3 years before we came to Hogwarts. 

From the moment when I complimented her on her straight, brunette hair, and hazel eyes, and she complimented me on my own dark brown waves, and green eyes, we instantly became friends. 

Blaise is…well, Blaise. She's like a mix of Nikki, Roxy, and I. Blaise is somewhat soft-spoken, and she can be extremely unpredictable. She has a talent for music. She can play violin, piano, flute, and her voice is crisp, like a clear autumn's day. She's a bit of the "peacemaker" in our small group of close friends. But like Nikki, Roxy, and me, when you cross the line with her, you don't want to be in the same room as her.

Blaise was accepted to both Glory and Hogwarts, as was I. Her intention was to go to Glory, but on my behalf, she decided to go to Hogwarts with me. I owe so much to Blaise, and I promised myself I would make it up to her, since I knew perfectly well that she actually wanted to go to Glory instead. 

Nicolette. 

Sweet Nicolette…her auburn wavy hair always in a messy bun, and her deep blue eyes expressed her emotions perfectly. 

We met when we were mere babies. So, obviously, I don't recall our first meeting. Regardless, Nikki and I grew up together, making us almost like close cousins.

Nikki was always a bit of a tomboy, but had a feminine side to her. Her 21 boyfriends prove that too. 

She never had a need to be like everyone else or to prove herself to anyone. 

She always said that as long as she and the people she cared about were happy, she didn't give a damn about what everyone else thought. Nikki is a very straight forward-type of person, as well. 

I always admired her no-bull personality, and I've always wanted to be much like her, but my family pride and honor were in the way of me being like her honest self. 

I envied Nikki, and I still do; I don't have the freedom to be exactly what I want to be. 

I have to be what my family would approve and be proud of. 

Nikki gets annoyed at me sometimes, being impatient, about some of the things (my "acts" she calls them) I do. I get upset at her sometimes too, for not understanding, but we both always get over it. 

Nikki goes to Glory (a school in America) with her brother-in-law, Caleb, who is a heartbreaker, and a type of a juvenile brat, he jokes around, but never does anything so drastic. It just so happens, he is going out with Roxy, for about 2 years now…with a number of "breaks". 

Roxanne, the little "hoe" known as Roxy. 

She and I used to constantly bicker, and even today, we have our differences. I find her too forward when it comes to guys, that she has no dignity, flirting every minute she can, and her 42 boyfriends shows how flirtatious she is. 

Yet, somehow, I am incredibly close to her. 

We met around the age of 6, during our first, grand, dinner party. There were hardly any other children our age, so we became acquainted. We talked for a while, and I had a bit of liking toward her. We often came for visits at each other's mansions. Soon, Roxy and Nikki would also become very close friends.

Roxy is incredibly pretty. Her curly sandy blonde hair is always perfect, never frizzy. She's skinny and her violet eyes are enchanting…I envied her so. 

Ironically though, she envied me too. 

We could spend hours in a single store and not buy a thing, but have loads of fun trying on clothes, and laughing.

She helps with my shy, yes shy, side around boys. Roxy keeps on telling me constantly that I have 'so much potential' for a player, like her and Nikki. 

Roxy's the one who also nicknamed me "bitch". Yes, strange we give each other foul nicknames, but we know when we're joking around with the names, or when we actually mean it. 

Roxy has a cousin, Xander, who also goes to Glory with Nikki and her. Xander has been with Nikki for the past year. One of the sweetest couple I've ever seen together. 

And Eve…the evil bitch who I would love to cast a dreadful curse upon…she used to be a very close friend of mine, until she betrayed me. Her, and the bastard that I once said I loved…Adam. 

Adam and Eve…how could I have not seen it before? I was so ignorant…I was lying to myself the whole time; telling myself _they're just friends_, over and over. And being 2 of the few people I truly cared for, I expected Adam and Eve to tell me about what they felt. 

But they didn't, I had to find out for myself, I had to find out from…

No matter, that's all in the past. As long as they don't ever show their faces to me, I wont seek vengeance. 

Blaise and the others didn't approve of what they did either, and don't talk to them now. So I'm not completely wrong for feeling the way I do. 

Blaise, Nikki, Roxy, and ugh…Eve, are bonded together by blood. Around the age of 8, before Eve betrayed my trust, we made a blood pact. 

The blood pact created a very special bond…sharing our magic powers and feeling and reading each other's thought and emotions when let. Of course, being 8, we didn't realize what we were doing. 

A few days after, we all realized the change: the odd understanding between each other. We told Madame Agnes about it, who was headmistress of our boarding school, and she explained that the blood pact we had made put us through a 'unique' change. 

We became part of the Charmed Ones…a person of magic who has made a bond with one or more people; a bond that can never be broken, for their own blood seals the promise of the bond. 

Of course, not just _anyone_ can be a Charmed One…you need certain traits to do be one. 

What, we have never figured out. And only a few know of our connection between us…only a few know what we are. 

Someday though, we hope to be part of the actual Charmed Elite, but for now, us 4 will do. 

When we had found out our special link to one another, we bought rings; all of the same design, with each of our personal initials in them. 

They were beautiful silver bands with carvings of moons, flowers, music, and butterflies…and all of our other favorite things. 

Blaise, Nikki, Roxy, and I still have those rings. And all 4 of us wear it on our thumbs. 

It is our sign of unity, trust, and friendship towards each other. 

As for Eve…after she broke my trust, the rest of us all demanded that she give us back the ring. 

She did. 

And we chucked it into the fire. 

What she did was unforgivable in our standards. 

I have resented the pact I made with Eve; I am forced to live with her blood flowing through my veins for the rest of my life. I've blocked her from ever entering my mind with her stupid psychic connection with me (part of being Charmed). Eve knows too much about me, which makes me hate her even more, and it's the same for Adam. I poured my heart to him…and he just threw my heart in the damn fire. 

None of us know exactly where they are now…we lost touch after Adam and Eve were found out. But none of us really care, either. 

The hell with both of them!

How did I end up falling for Adam? 

Well, believe it or not, I was in a relationship, my first one, around the age of eight.

Every Friday, Madame Agnes would bring us to the outskirts of the city to the stables.

There, I met Ian Nixton…a young stable boy who cared for my horse, Cinnamon. He was 2 years older than me, and was absolutely charming.

Regardless of his family's status, he treated me with the utmost respect, and his looks were bad either…

Ian was my first kiss… 

But it wasn't meant to be, around October, during the year he left for Beauxtons, he sent me a letter saying he had fallen for some other girl.

Ian was my first heartbreak.

But I got over him, soon enough, but with the wrong person.

My second boyfriend, Aron Niktolov, was 3 years older than me. 

He was attending military school for wizards, which was located in the next city, across the bridge.

I **did** like him…basically because of his looks and money. And being naïve as I was, I thought he was so incredibly mature just because he was older than me. 

But it turns he was taking drugs, dealing and stealing whenever he could. 

The fact didn't please me at all; I found it undignified. 

While we were out in the middle of the night, (we snuck out to meet each other at the park) he had lit a smoke. I demanded that he stop. He didn't, so I smacked the cocaine out of his hand…a horrible mistake. He happened to be in a lot of pressure, and he slapped me so hard that my blood dribbled down my chin. I remember his words vividly, even after all this time.

"Stupid whore…that was the last of the cocaine I had. Now I have to go on without another smoke for 2 days! You little shit!"

He kept on saying those words while he hit me. He finally stopped when I cast a spell on him that paralyzed Aron, which I learned from Papa. 

I had 2 broken ribs, a few black and blue bruises on my face, and a swollen, bloody lip. 

When my mother found out what happened, she was outraged! But not because I was beaten, but because I let him do it. 

I honestly don't know why I did. I suppose I was too shock to do anything at all at first. 

Nevertheless, my Mother took the matter to court, and got a few bagfuls of money out of it. 

Adam was the one who really cheered me up after the whole ordeal. He had made me laugh. That's when I began to develop feelings for him. 

Before that, we were just friends. 

So, you see, one thing led to another.

I always thought Adam was "the one"…but then he deceived me. Her wounded me so much…it was almost as painful as losing Papa.

But moving on to more pleasurable thoughts…

There is one person whom I have not mentioned…he plays an important role in my life, and always has. 

No. Not Draco Malfoy. 

Damien Romano…Damien and I have known each other since we were babies. 

Our parents were friends before we were born. Damien and I are betrothed to each other. But in the past years, our families had created a slightly different pact. If Damien, or I, finds another who we would rather marry (and whom our parents approve of), our betrothal would be called off. 

Damien has always been a big brother to me, and I love him as a friend and brother. 

He knows every corner of my heart…everything about me. And I am not exaggerating when I say that. I don't know if I know him as well as he knows me, though. For, he's quite mysterious in his ways. Yes, attractive, isn't it?

I know Damien has strong feelings for me; I'm not stupid…I had a relationship with him for about 2 years, after Adam broke my heart, but I realized I didn't exactly feel exactly the same way he felt for me.

I broke up with Damien right after my 1st year at Hogwarts. 

And being the Damien that he is, he understood when I told him my reasons why. 

He has never showed any contempt towards me about it. Which makes me cling to his friendship even more…sweet Damien. Sometimes I wonder if I should get back with him… 

True, I still have some attraction towards him…his muscular body, ice blue eyes, enchanting smile, and golden hair…and not to mention his charming personality, how could I not? 

But, Blaise had an immensely big interest in him. 

And another one of my reasons…I was falling for Draco Malfoy. 

Stupid choice, I know, not for the fact that there's anything wrong with him…but the fact that I know I'm falling for someone who could never return my love. 

**_Never…_**

And I would be an even bigger fool to believe the possibilities of him caring for me, in that way.

Aside from Ian, Aron, Adam (bastard), and Damien, I had one other boyfriend. 

Yes, I guess you'd be shock, as would many others if they heard that I've had 4 boyfriends.

But then again, you don't really take the time to know me.

Erik Costello…

Erik was my cousin's best friend, and that's how we met. 

My cousin (whom I'm very close to) arranged my meeting with Erik around the time of my birthday.

He's about a year older than me, and has an awe-inspiring talent for acting.

The again, he's whole family is famous for their theater talents.

In fact, Tom Felton is his distant in-law. 

Anyways, Erik and I both hit off real nicely, and at the end of our first meeting, I agreed to see him again. 

It went well…for about a year. But we both lost interest.

Fortunately, our breakup was quite mutual, and no tears whatsoever were shed.

And gladly, regardless of our past, we're still good friends. 

Anyways, enough about my love life…there was one specific thing that absolutely changed my life forever…

I grew up in a rich family…

I usually got what I wanted, and I was quite spoiled. My father, especially, made it possible for me to get my way. 

Nicholas Parkinson.

I loved him so. 

Not only for the fact that he showered me with toys, sweets, and pretty dresses, but also because he shared his stories, memories, adventures, with me. He not only gave me expensive things, but dreams, knowledge, and love to me. 

I adored him so much… 

Papa was a philosopher on many things; I can proudly say that he was one of the wisest wizards I knew. 

And he had always called me his Little Princess. 

But on a trip to India, he was killed while hunting. Papa's wand had broken, his artillery gone out, and his acquaintances too cowardly to aid him when he cried out for help. He had no defense…he was attacked by a damn tiger in India. 

I was there…in India. While my Mother went off shopping with her acquaintances, and I, running about through the palace (we were staying there), Papa died. 

Even to this day, I feel so helpless. I keep on thinking that I could've done something. I could've been there for him, like he was there for me. 

When we found out, I wept. I wept the whole night, and the whole day after. I finally stopped when I felt as if I couldn't shed another tear. 

Mother didn't cry, though. I could tell for the past few years, she wanted to, but she didn't. She was strong from the moment she heard about his death and to this very day. 

She never remarried.

India was one of 6 countries that I loved to visit, and he died there. My Mother and I have never returned to India since.

The last thing he gave me was a necklace with an oval-shaped emerald and a white gold snake wrapped around the jewel. 

The necklace reflects my mood; it glows when I'm feeling extremely one way…or when I'm summoning my powers. 

I wear it whenever I can. 

I cherish the treasure; though it may not have been the most stunning thing he gave me. It's so simple, but so beautiful…something he taught me before he passed away.

Papa died when I was seven years old. 

After his funeral, I forced myself to stop acting like the little girl I was. I forced myself to grow up. 

Mother has never been the same either. She became less cheerful, bitchier. (I speak from experience) 

I don't talk back to her when she bitches at me though; her shouts and temper are a mere way of showing her sorrows. 

I guess that she blames herself for Papa's death. She had after all, let him go to India. 

I silently wish that I could share my tears with her, but somehow, I know that can never happen. 

In a way, Papa's death helped my family, grow closer. 

Specifically, me and my cousin, Ethan.

Ethan was the first to speak to me about Papa. 

He told me how he was going to miss him very much, because he was like the father he never had (Ethan's own father died).

Talking about our memories of Papa cheered very much, somehow. 

That day, we became very close, and we learned that it was comforting to look back on memories. 

Ethan currently is in his 7th year in Piazza, a school in Italy. 

In fact, **he's** the cousin whose best friend with Erik.

I care for him very much and is my absolute favorite relative.

We still exchange letters often.

After my 8th birthday, my Mother decided to send me to boarding to school. 

She said that I 'needed to learn how to be more lady-like, and this school shall teach me how…it is, of course, one of the best schools out there.' 

I went, with the company of Nikki, Roxy, and Eve (ugh) who were also forced to go. There, I met Blaise. 

Ironically, there was a boys' boarding school 5 blocks away from our own school. There, we met our "temporary love infatuations". Adam (bastard), Caleb, Xander, and Damien were among them.

After the last year of boarding school, we went our separate ways. Roxy, Damien, Xander Nikki, and Caleb to Glory, Blaise and I to Hogwarts. 

I wish that I could have gone to Glory rather than bloody Hogwarts. 

And I know Blaise dreams the same. 

But Mother simply refuses. Mother also claims that Glory was in a location (America) where the people were much to corruptive. 

'Look at Roxanne', she had said. 

That immediately angered me…who is **she **to criticize my friends? I even told her that, and earned a slap for it. Somehow, it was worth it, because she never did it again.

And here I am now, still awake on my bed, reminiscing my past, thinking about my friends, and…Draco Malfoy. I'm such a fool to love someone that I know will never love me…such a fool…

Will I ever learn? 

I would think after my failed relationships, that I would learn by now to just forget about "love". 

Yet somehow I can't. 

Somehow I can't ignore the feelings I have for Draco Malfoy. 

Papa had always said that love was strange, odd thing. It's something that can't really described in words, other than the word 'love' itself. 

Which is why, I guess, the reason why it scares me so. 

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Pansy, you alright?" asks Blaise. I must've woken her…sometimes, if we're deeply emotional about something, our psychic connection interrupts each other's thoughts…or in this case, sleep. It's happened a few times, yet sometimes we don't even realize what we're doing/

I turn my head towards her bed. "Aren't I always?" I reply back. 

I see her give a small smile, half out of pity and half of understanding.

"G'night, then, Pans." She says before resuming to her sleep.

"Goodnight." I whisper back, before I let rest take over me.

And that's my story. Sad, a tad bit corny, yet every bit of it true.

~Pansy Parkinson

A/N: …waddya think? Thanks for reviewing…in advance. I hope it wasn't too confusing…


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Why Do Fools Fall in Love?**

Chapter 2:

An Unexpected Surprise

Morning. 

How I hate Monday mornings. 

Sighing, I reluctantly get out of my bed; yet another day at Hogwarts. 

My other roommates are already in the bathroom, getting ready.

Except for Blaise. Noticing that she hadn't awoken yet, I gently nudge her in an effort to wake her. She stirs, but groans softly, obviously not wanting to get up.

"Yes, I feel your pain." I say with much understanding. "But rise and shine…one more week, Blaise. Then, we're off to Paris!"

Winter recess was just a week away, and Blaise and I have been anticipating for the week to come. Paris is a beautiful place to visit, especially during the holidays. We were planning on having a small reunion with Nikki, Roxy, Damien, and some of our other acquaintances, in the city. 

Blaise finally stands, and walks blindly to the bathroom. 

Looking out the window for a brief moment, I suddenly notice a blanket of white covering Hogwart's fields. 

My lips form a small smile…_it's snowing. _I think to myself. 

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

~*~

After Blaise and I have both finished getting ready for the day, we walk together to the Great Hall. 

Upon enetering the Hall, I notice that the other Slytherins have already arrived. Our table has been already, pretty much filled.

Luckily for us, there was an empty spot big enough for two…right across from Draco Malfoy…oh, and, yeah, Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise notices my awkwardness towards this, so she took my wrist and lead me to there. We sit down, not making any eye contact with the people across from us.

"Do either of you have any manners as to say a simple 'good morning' to us?" Draco asks.

Both Blaise and I look up at the same time. We smile politely and say "Good morning." to Draco in unison. 

"That's more like it…" he replies. "I should think that you two have more common sense to greet me more warmly." He says mockingly.

Bliase and I are familiar with this type of teasing. 

It's Draco's way of being friendly. Reverse psychology, as you say. 

You can tell when he's just being friendly or when he's serious by his eyes. 

Blaise and I smile back knowingly.

Mail has just come, and I received a letter from Ethan.

Anxiously, I open it. 

"Whose it from?" asks Blaise, peering over my shoulder.

"Ethan…he writes to me informing that he and Erik will be coming here to pick us up around supper time on Friday. They got off a day early before us." I explain.

Erik and Ethan were also going to attend the reunion in Paris. 

Blaise smiles, excited about the news. "That's wonderful!!"

But then, a piece of chewed food lands on my hand. 

I shift my gaze to Crabbe, who sits diagonally from me on the table. 

I make a face of utter revulsion. 

"Could you _please_ close your mouth when you eat?!" I hiss in disgust. 

My necklace, that Papa had given me before he died, glows brightly. It always does that when I'm feeling extremely mad, sad, or mischievous.

Draco sees this and smirks. He nudges Crabbe. "Yes, that's a very good suggestion. Something I've already repeatedly told you, Crabbe."

Blaise whispers something in my ear, making me blush. 

She really enjoys teasing me about Draco. For some crazy, psychotic, reason, she thinks that Draco has a crush on **me**. (yes, dim-witted idea, isn't it?)

Blaise, seeing the pink in my cheeks, turns her attention back on her food. But not before she glances at Draco **and** starts giggling. 

Bloody hell, can she make it more obvious? 

I shake me head in exasperation and continue eating. 

It's going to be a looong week.

~*~

_Last class of the day…finally! _I think to myself joyously.

Ugh…if only it wasn't Care of Magical Creatures. 

Suddenly, the joy I had felt before, disintegrates.

I sigh, awaiting the worst from the damn lesson.

I never saw the importance of the class. What's the point of getting bitten by a damn, ugly animal every time you see it?

I love creatures, don't get me wrong. 

But blast-ended skrewts? Oh! The horror! …It's just not for me.

But hopefully, I wont dread this particular class so.

One reason why many Slytherins detest this particular class is because we have it with the Gryffindorfs. 

I don't mind that much…well, with the exceptions of Hermione Granger. Her miss-know-it-all approach to almost everything annoys me. [A/N no, I do NOT hate Hermione!]

Draco hates it because Harry Potter is in this class.

Honestly though…Harry Potter isn't all that bad. Nor is he that horrible looking. But I would never admit that to anyone in the school, except for Blaise.

I wonder what Papa would've thought about Draco and Potter…

"Pansy! Honestly! Why have you been daydreaming so much lately?" Blaise's irritated voice interrupts my thoughts. 

"You won't even let me hear what's on your mind." She adds softly.

I scowl. "I'm entitled to my privacy, aren't I?" 

Blaise sighs. "Yes, yes. But you know, Pans, I'm worried about you. Your head has been up in the clouds, lately. Is something the matter?"

"No, no. Just…just thinking about…about a lot of things…" I say, trailing off.

"Like…?" Blaise inquires.

I face her, with an annoyed look. She should damn well know, what type of stuff, have been on my mind.

"Draco…and your Dad?" she says softly, looking down. 

Guilt, all of a sudden, washes over me. Blaise is, after all, my best friend in the school, and she's only looking out for me. 

I intertwine her arm around mine. "C'mon, let's hurry outside, before we become late." I say apologetic. She smiles back at me, nodding her acknowledgment. 

~*~

"Why are we going outside for Care of Magical Creatures if it's snowing? Where's the logic in that?" We hear Draco protest.

Blaise and I have wandered off to the back. We got here just in time.

"Well, since ther snow has bin fallin' a goo' couple of feet, an' it's ther las' class of ther dey, I thought yeh'd all like teh hav' some fun in the snow." Hagrid explains. 

Draco frowns, obviously not liking the reason, but says nothing. 

The other students, mostly from the Gryffindorfs, cheer, and start running about. Their reactions reminded me of little children. 

Blaise and I were about to walk toward where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing, but someone held me back. 

Someone put their hands over my eyes, someone from behind. I was about to turn and tell of that person, but then I heard his voice.

"Guess who…" 

Shocked, I don't say a word; instead I gently slid off the person's hand from my face and slowly turned.

Both Blaise and I gasped and then, squeal in ecstasy…its Damien!

We rush forward to greet him and give him a hug.

We release him to see his grinning face. 

"What are you doing?" Blaise asks.

"Visiting both of you, of course…" Damien answers, still smiling.

I noticed that a few people were looking at us, with curious faces.

Annoyed, I say exactly what was on my mind. "And just what are **you** looking at?", Glaring at the lot of them.

Quickly, they all turn away; except for Harry Potter and Co… that's no surprise. They were always meddling into other's business.

"A little cranky today, Pansy?" Damien questions me. 

"She's been like this all day…moody." Blaise announces.

Damien nods. "Well maybe this will cheer you up." From out of Damien's hand, bloomed a small bouquet of flowers. He gives one to each of us. 

I smile, a genuine smile for once. Partly because this is so much like Damien, and I hadn't realized just how much I miss him till he handed me the flowers. The other half, because Blaise, especially, seemed content, something I haven't seen since summer. 

Damien knows Blaise has a crush on him, but he doesn't want to do anything about it unless she says something. Mainly because he just doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. So, Damien says that he's not going to break her heart unless he has to.

"So how come you're here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Blaise speaks up again. 

Damien shakes his head. "We got to go out a week early. The parents of most of the students have all become paranoid; they demanded that their children be let off earlier than expected…because of you-know-who coming back to power, supposedly. So I took advantage of the extra week we got and came here to pay a surprise visit to you two."

"Wonderful!" Blaine cries out. "Now you can see Hogwarts and meet…" she trails off, glancing at Draco, and looking back at us, grinning. "…Draco Malfoy." She finishes. 

Damien's lips perk up, smiling once again. "Yes, I would very much like to meet the 'Famous Draco Malfoy'." Blaise giggles.

"This way…" she remarks, leading us to Draco and his goons. 

Draco somehow doesn't look at all please to see us.

"Yes? What do you three want?" he comments coldly.

I shift uncomfortably. 

_Calm down, Pansy. _Blaise says in my mind.

"Hello. I'm Damien Romano…Draco Malfoy, I presume? It's good to finally meet you." Damien replies, outstretching his hand.

_And just why should I? I think we should leave…Draco doesn't seem to want any company right now… _I retort.

Draco quirks an eyebrow, and cautiously outstretches his hand too.

_Just before we came to him, he was looking at us, with an awful lot of jealousy in his eyes. I think the reason why he's being so cold now is because he doesn't like the fact that you and Damien seem to be very closely acquainted._

Damien and Draco grip each other's hands in a tight handshake…

_You're hallucinating, Blaise. You're just assuming too much._

The two release each other's hand. Damien, still with a faint smile on his face, remarks, "I've heard a lot about you, you know. Quite impressive." 

_Hallucinating, am I? Pansy, I should think you have a lot more faith in me! You're just in denial…I know what I saw though, so don't turn around and start running!_

Draco smirks his famous smirk. "Of course, what else do you expect from a Malfoy?" Crabbe and Goyle imitate his expression, smirking as well.

_I am not in denial! Nor would I run away for such a stupid reason! _I retort, glaring at Blaise.

This time, Blaise doesn't say anything back. Instead, she looks at me and sighs.

"So, just what **have** you heard about me? And from who?" I hear Draco inquire. 

Damien's smile widened. Gosh, his cheery attitude can be bothersome! And by the look on Draco's face…he certainly thinks the same! 

"Let's just keep that hush-hush, for now." He replies. 

Draco frowns, that was clearly not quite the answer he wanted. "Just where are you from?"

"I'm from Glory." Damien states, gesturing proudly to the badge on his robe. It's a star, the inside, a design of the American flag, and a bold, gray "G" is on top of it all. 

It's quite beautiful. 

Damien promised me he would get a separate badge for myself, even though I don't go to his school. 

"As you might have already guessed, I come to Hogwarts to see these 2 ladies beside me." Damien continues.

I see Draco glance at me for the slightest moment. Draco then turned back to Damien, nodding.

"So you're visiting then? It seems to me, that you are quite taken with this school of yours in America. So much so, that you wouldn't likely to be leaving the school to come to Hogwarts." Draco explains.

Nodding, Damien says, "Quite right. Just here for a visit to two of my favorite girls…"

But before any of us could say another word, Hagrid bellowed out, "Class Dismis'd! 'nside, ther lot of yeh!"

~*~

Since we had the rest of the afternoon free until supper, Blaise and I showed Damien our Slytherin common room. Sitting down in front of the fireplace, the three continued their conversation started outside.

"What I can't understand though, is why do you all have 2 weeks off whereas we still only have one!?" I object. 

Damien merely shrugged. "Dunno. But, Nikki, Roxy, Caleb, and Xander are all coming for a visit here, too." 

"Really?" exclaimed Blaise and I. Damien nodded, "Really."

At that instant, Draco and his usual two accomplices strolled into the room. 

Noticing who came in, I threw Draco a smile. Blaise just glanced at them, and then focused her attention back to Damien. Damien simply nodded his acknowledgement of Draco's entrance. 

What was quite strange though, Crabbe and Goyle left, with smirks on their faces, and Draco sat down in a chair next to me.

"But how? How are you all able to visit? I can't imagine Professor Snape letting you all stay for the whole week," babbled on Blaise.

"He **was** skeptical, but Snape, the one whose head of your house, finally agreed with the persuasion of Dumbledore…Dumbledoer's not bad, after all." Explained Damien.

"What has Snape agreed to do?" spoke Draco.

We all turned to him. 

"He's agreed to let a few of our friends from Glory to visit here. They'll be staying with us till the week is over." Blaise replied.

"Yes…Father mentioned that a couple of schools across the nation have decided to close their schools for 2 weeks, due to the rumors of the Dark Lord. People do scare easily, don't they?" Draco stated. 

I nod my agreement, still looking at him. Draco looks more handsome than ever.

"So, when will they be arriving? Why didn't they come with you?" pondered Blaise.

"Apparently, tickets to get to England were all sold out. They couldn't get tickets for yesterday's train, though I was. They're most likely come tomorrow night." Damien answered. 

I glance towards Damien's direction now, and see that he was gazing at Draco and me. He turns to Blaise, and they give each other knowing glances. 

I let out a small sigh. 

They know me all too well.

Draco suddenly gets up. I look up at him in confusion.

"Leaving already?" I ask.

He turns to me with those gray eyes. "Yes, I have other duties to attend to." He replies, in a chilly tone. "So, I'll just leave you three to chat," he says, glancing at Damien. With that, Draco leaves the common room.

_I told you he's jealous._ Blaise's voice echoes in my mind. 

I turn to look at her, and she stares back at me. 

_If only that were true…_ I admit to her dejectedly. Part of me does want to believe what Blaise sees, but believing it would just give me even more disappointment if doesn't end up being true. 

It wasn't until Damien began talking, that we broke our gaze.

A/n I KNOW I KNOW!!!!! Hagrid's dialogue is so horrible!!!! Forgive me!!!!!!! And another thing that annoyed me was the fact that I had to put everything in the correct tense. So if there's a lot of those errors, please forgive me. Confused by any part of the story? E-mail me! Or REVIEW!


	3. The Charmed Four Reunite

Author's Notes: for all those who reviewed, thank you. Sorry for some spelling errors. Enjoy…

****

**Why Do Fools Fall in Love?**

Chapter 3:

The Charmed Four Reunite

After talking about pretty much **everything** in our common room, Blaise, Damien, and I walk towards the Great Hall for supper.

The Hall is filled with much talk. 

One thing I did find interesting was that Hermione was eyeing Damien with this **look**. You know, the type of look where you're simply baffled by one's incredibly good looks. I don't know why she bothers; she already has Weasley and Krum disputing over her.

But it wasn't only Granger; almost all of the girls in the school were gawking at him.

Not that I don't blame them; Damien is quite handsome.

I smirk, giving Blaise a knowing look. 

She returns my half-smile, and links her arm around Damien's.

I do the same. 

Ironically, as we approach our table, the only sits that are empty, is in front of Draco and Co.

Not that I mind.

I sit next to Damien, and Blaise sits on the other side of him.

Afterward, I note that every girl at our house has her attention towards us three. 

Millicent Bulstrode is among them. Neither Blaise nor me speak to her often. Sure, she hangs around us, but we hardly ever make an effort to include her. Blaise and I do sympathize her, so when we have a project including three, we choose her as our last partner. 

I think Crabbe or Goyle would go good with Millicent.

I soon realize that the attention that is being given, is infuriating Blaise. She gives all of the girls, cold, hard stares. 

I wonder if Damien has any romantic feelings for Blaise, like she has for him. 

I think I'll ask later.

"Spectacular ceiling you have here…" Damien comments, looking up, admiring the Great Hall's ceiling.

At the moment, he seems a bit distracted. 

Focusing my attention to Draco, I greet him politely. "Hello," I say with a smile.

He looks at me, but says nothing else. He then, went on whispering to Crabbe and Goyle, as if I hadn't said anything.

I frown slightly at this. But was quickly distracted when Blaise started poking me. 

"What?" I ask; the small frown still placed on my face. 

"Mashed potato?" Blaise and Damien say unison. 

A smile replaces my frown. Those two make a really cute couple; they really **should** get together. 

"Thanks," I say softly, taking the plate of mashed potatoes. 

~*~

Tuesday…

I'm absolutely giddy. I can't wait for Nikki and Roxy to arrive; neither does Blaise. We spent half the night talking about it.

Damien had to sleep in Draco Malfoy's dormitory, seeing that he **is** a guy.

Blaise and I were a little worried about Damien's night, seeing that Draco and Damien don't seem to be on very good terms. 

But Damien is quite able to defend himself…I hope.

For once, Blaise and I have woken earlier than the others. We even finished getting ready before any of them even got up!

Miraculous, isn't it?

We talk while walking to the common room. 

Damien is already there.

We exchange friendly hugs and pecks on the cheek. 

"How was your first night?" Blaise asks first. 

Damien sighs. "Not as enjoyable as I expected it to be. Throughout the whole night I half thought that Crabbe or Goyle would come out and jump me. Hopefully by tonight, Caleb, Xander, and I can have a separate room to ourselves; a guestroom of some sort." 

I nod in understanding. "It's bad to be in bad terms with Draco Malfoy." I explain.

"It's about time you realized that!" commented a voice. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle have just appeared. 

All three of them smirk, "You would do well to listen to what your girlfriends say, Romano. Keep that in mind." Draco says, leaving. Crabbe and Goyle soon follow. 

_Jealousy…_ Blaise comments teasingly. I throw her a mean look.

Then I become aware of Damien's expression…he's angry. And that's saying a lot, since he's usually in a good mood. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?! Sure, he got loads of money, but I bet he can't even hold a damn wand correctly!" 

"Well, I wouldn't be assuming **that** much…" I speak softly, my own expression changing. 

Damien turns to me, his face becoming less hostile. "I knew it…you **do** like him!" he says with a taunting smile. 

Again, I frown and sigh in exasperation. "Oh, shut up…" I retort…and quite pathetically, I have to admit.

~*~

_Our lessons today weren't bad at all. _I think to myself as Blaise, Damien, and I walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

Damien was allowed to accompany us in our classes. Half the time he was answering the teacher's questions, making quite a good impression on them. 

I could tell Hermione was impressed, too. Now I'm almost positive she fancies Damien. And I could tell Ron Weasely was burning with jealous. 

It's quite cute, actually. 

Anyway, the other half consisted of Damien making silly comments and noises, and Blaise and me laughing in response.

Damien can be incredibly funny, but Xander and Caleb are even more amusing. 

The thought made me even more excited for the others' arrival.

During our lessons that day, Blaise claimed that Draco had looked at us a few times. 

She said that that he had an unreadable expression on his face; she was unable to interpret it.

I dared not to look at him during any of the classes. I was blushing the whole time while Damien and Blaise teased me.

I really ought to speak to Draco in private. He's moody self is gotten confused.

Perhaps, Blaise is right; he **is** jealous. 

I shake my head aggressively. I should know better than to get my hopes up…

"Uh…Pansy? Sweetie…are you gonna sit down or what?" Blaise says, snapping me back to reality.

I see at the corner of my eye Draco and some others looking at me. I could feel my cheeks turning crimson red.

"Blaise, dear, don't start asking stupid questions, now." I retort with a bit of sarcasm. Blaise doesn't mind what I said, though.

She's much to busy flirting with Damien. And he's actually flirting back. 

Those two are so adorable! … 

And I can't believe I'm talking like this.

Anyway, five minutes had passed, when the Great Hall doors suddenly open. 

Professor Snape comes in walking towards the teacher's table. Behind them, four people follow. As they pass by, the Hall is silent, except for curious whispers among the houses.

Blaise, Damien and I recognize the four instantly as Nikki, Roxy, Xander, and Caleb. We beam enthusiastically, but don't show any gesture of hello. 

Not yet, at least. 

They stop in front of the Head Table. 

Snape moves to his seat, while Professor Dumbledore pauses for a moment to speak to our four friends. He then stands, silencing everyone in the room.

"Students…we have a few visitors for the next few days. These four students here, Xander Santino, Nicolette Dubois, Roxanne Santino, and Caleb DuBois," he stops, gesturing to Nikki, Roxy, and the guys. "They are from Glory; a school in America. I trust that you all will treat them with much courtesy. And as requested, they shall be staying with the Slytherins." Dumbledore explains. 

Roxy flashes her enchanting smile to all the boys. It works, seeing that they're all mystified by her, now. 

Nikki, on the other hand, has a neutral face on, scanning the room. Obviously looking for us. Xander and Nikki's hands are entwined, showing others to "lay off". 

Yet, I don't think any of the captivated guys and girls are paying much attention to the fact. 

Roxy and Caleb aren't holding hands; Blaise and I found out from Damien they broke up…again. 

They're both such flirts, it gets on each other's nerves. But they'll get together again, in time…they always do.

Roxy and Nikki turn to Professor Dumbledore and bow their heads respectfully. "Thank you…" I hear them say. 

Professor nods, motioning them to our Slytherin table. 

Once they left the front of the Great Hall, the whispering resumes. Most were still looking at our friends, though, pointing, talking, and giggling.

People can be **so** transparent. 

They approach us, Blaise and I get up from our seat, and before we could say a word, Nikki and Roxy grip Blaise and I in a tight hug (group hug). 

They release us, grinning.

"Bonjour…how're my girls doing?" Remarks Nikki. She and Roxy talk a lot of slang, and it can get annoying for Blaise and I. They never used to talk so much colloquial speech, but having gone to America, I guess they got into habit of it. 

"Yeah…wasap, bitch?" Roxy says, directly to me. "You get your man, yet?" she says winking.

I give her an evil eye and raise my eyebrow. "Shut it, hoe. " I retort. _We'll talk about that, later. Much. _I tell her telepathically. 

She smiles back. It's good to have them here. 

Our rings start to glow. 

We all share, knowing smiles. "The Charmed Four, Reunite!" We say in unison, linking all our pinkies together. Our old, childish gesture, but nevertheless, we still do it. 

The rings glow even brighter and a strong bursts of light shoots up the sky, coming from each of our rings. The beams of light varied in colors, purple for Roxy, blue was Nikki's, Blaise's was maroon, and mine was…green. 

Obviously everyone saw **that**, so when the lights began to diminish, Nikki went, "Woops." A nervous smile is plastered on her face. Nikki may be truthful, but she never breaks anyone's trust. Meaning, she'll tell the truth, but without giving away too much info, information that should be kept confidential. 

Like I said, only a few know of our connection. 

Everyone was gawking at us now, some with awe, others with suspicion.

The tension was broken, by Dumbledore's clapping. 

"Beautiful show, girls." He says, eyes twinkling. 

Nikki, Roxy, and Blaise give him thankful smiles. Professor Dumbledore winks at us. 

I think he can now be added to the small list of people who know.

"Can you move down a bit?" I ask a 2nd year boy. 

He does what I've asked, without complaint.

Slytherins aren't as bad as people stereotype us. 

We're humans too, with our share of morals.

We sit so that sitting is arranged with Blaise all the way to the left, me and Nikki in the middle, and Roxy in the far right. (B P N R)

The boys sit across from us. Amazingly, Crabbe and Goyle also moved, and without Draco's command either! 

Across Blaise and I, is Damien, Xander across from Nikki, and Caleb across from Roxy. 

Draco ends up sitting next to Caleb. 

It's a tight squeeze, but at least we have enough room to breathe.

"Food! Finally! Damn, I'm starving. The carriage we used to get here, took some time to get here. We were supposed to arrive late afternoon, but we were delayed." Nikki cries out, devouring her food.

"Well, what do you expect? It's a week before the holidays, and everyone is rushing to get to wherever they're going for the Holidays, and getting last-minute presents." Blaise speaks.

"Speaking of last minute presents…I have to get a couple of them…" I say out loud.

Nikki giggles. "You suck! I better not be one of them, sweetie…" 

"Oh, but you are!" I say, provoking a few laughs. 

But they all know I would never forget to get a present for any of them. 

They're always first on my list.

"Yo, Pansy, how's your love life goin'? Any new boyfriends, yet?" remarks Caleb.

I quirk an eyebrow suspiciously, almost teasingly. "Why is it any of **your** business, Caleb? What, are you attracted to me or something of the sort? Sorry, not interested!" 

Roxy snorts, giving me a high five. The rest of us remarking a few "ohhs…" 

Caleb shrugs. "Maybe…" he says winking. 

I laugh at this. Caleb is really attractive, but I would never go out with him, unless it's a friend thing, or scam.

"Oh! Did you hear? At the Holiday Ball, back at Glory, Liana and Murphy were kissing and Murphy bit her lip! She was whimpering and bleeding for the rest of the night!" Roxy informs us.

All three of us (the boys start laughing), gasp. 

"NO! Murphy bit Liana's beautiful, full, red, lips?" Nikki asks. 

Roxy nods. 

"Ouch…" mumbles Blaise.

I make a tutting sound, and then say, "Well, that butt cheek certainly deserved it!"

A high five from Nikki. Blaise and Roxy nod their heads, commenting, "I agree completely."

"Speaking of Ball…Bi, didn't you say you're school was gonna have a Yule Ball?" Nikki inquires.

Blaise nods her head in reply. 

Roxy squeals. "Excellent! The dance will be the perfect opportunity for Pansy to get their man!"

I choke on the piece of chicken I was swallowing. Blaise pats me on the back, handing me my drink. 

After a bit, I utter out a shrilly "What?"

"You heard me…we know you like someone in the school…yet, you're too cautious when it comes to having a romantic relationship with someone new." Roxy answers casually. 

Nikki nods, "You need help, Pans…and we're gonna provide it."

I scowl, shaking my head in aggravation. "No thanks…" I say sharply.

"Um…well, I think we can talk more about **that **later…" Blaise remarks. _We're attracting too much attention! _

Nikki, Roxy, and I are silent. We know that Blaise is right.

_Ahem…Pansy, Draco is looking at you again…_ Blaise says in a singsong voice.

Nikki and Roxy look at me. Small smiles form on their lips. 

They scan the table…until their gaze meet upon Draco's platinum blonde hair. Draco's hair was always the one thing that distinguished him from every other boy. 

Nikki opens her mouth, about to speak, but I stop her. 

_I'll introduce you two… Later! _

Nikki and Roxy both shrug. "Alright," they say.

"So will you be singing at the Ball, Pansy?" Roxy asks.

"What? Pansy sing? I never dreamed of such a thing!" Morgan whatever-her-last-name-is cries out.

Nikki gives Morgan a cold look. "Nor did **I** ever dream that Pansy had such ugly classmates like you!" 

Blaise and Roxy giggle. The boys look up from their own conversation and look towards Morgan's direction.

"Good one!" comments a few Slytherins. 

Morgan frowns, and says nothing. She looks as if she might cry!

"Anyway…" continues Roxy. "Don't tell me these people don't know about your talents, Pans."

"No they don't…" Blaise answers for me.

"Well, I think you should take this chance to show them off. I see that a lot of kids here, underestimate you." Nikki explains.

I simply shrug. 

I'm not about ready to show my true self to everyone here. They're not all stupid; they'll be able to know where my vulnerability lies, and I don't need that. 

But no matter, at least I have Blaise, Nikki, and Roxy with me. I think tonight was one of the happiest times I've had at Hogwarts; the night of which the Charmed Four Reunite.


	4. Midnight Talk

**Why Do Fools Fall in Love?**

Chapter 4:

Midnight Talk

After supper, Blaise and I lead the others our common room. 

Walking down to the dungeon, I wasn't feeling quite as cheerful as Nikki and Roxy came. It wasn't because of **them **that I was a bit unhappy. 

No, of course not.

It was because of Draco. 

He seemed so…so…well, lonely. 

I mean, he did have the usual frown on his face, but that wasn't what got me. 

It was his eyes.

There was a gleam of loneliness and sadness in them. 

When I saw it…oh, how I wanted to run to him and give him an embrace. 

He might not really appreciate the hug I would be giving, but I know it would provide some comfort. 

I know because I too, felt so alone and isolated from everything else.

Blaise is right…Draco **is** jealous.

But not because he likes me, but because he really has no friends.

Crabbe and Goyle are just acquaintances.

Now I **know** I have to talk to him.

"So how's Nat?" I hear Blaise ask.

Nathaniel aka Nat was Blaise's old boyfriend. He used to be part of our tight circle, but we lost touch since he went to Glory. 

"He seems alright…I really wouldn't know, you know he doesn't talk to us as much either." Answers Roxy.

We enter the common room. 

"Ooh...you must really like this place, Pansy. Green all over." Comments Nikki.

"Huh…what? Oh…oh, yes, of course." I reply, obviously distracted.

They all give me concerned looks. "Okay…you ate too much desert, didn't you, Pans?" remarks Blaise.

I smile apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just distracted, that's all…"

"We noticed…it's a guy isn't it?" Roxy. Same old Roxy; she always thinks it's about a guy.

Not that it isn't, though.

I roll my eyes. "Please…"

"Awww…! Pansy's in l-o-o-o-o-o-ve!!" teases Nikki.

"Don't worry Pansy, Thursday night, we're gonna make you look simply gorgeous. You're pretty now, but at the Yule Ball…Lover Boy won't have a chance…" Roxy assures me, smirking mischievously.

I gave her a look as if to say, 'Roxy…you're so dim-witted.' "Whatever…" I say, rolling my eyes once again. 

"Speaking of which, who are you two asking?" Nikki says. Nikki doesn't have to worry; she has Xander.

Blaise turns slightly pink. _Damien… _she tells us. She can't say at that moment because Caleb and Xander are right there. Damien went up to Draco's dormitory to get his stuff._ I hope he asks me first though before tomorrow. I'm planning on asking him soon. _Blaise continues.

That reminds me, I have to speak to Damien to about Blaise.

I don't say answer Nikki's question. They know already, who I want to go with. 

"You two have a half a day tomorrow, right?" Caleb asks. 

We nod. "Yeah, so?" I inquire.

"Let's go to Hogsmede. I heard they have a great candy store there…" Xander says draping his arm around Nikki.

Xander is somewhat quiet and shy, yet he has the biggest sweet tooth ever known. 

"Yeah, and a lotta chicks are gonna be going to. Why not join?" Caleb explains. 

Typical Caleb.

We shrug. "Fine by us."

The common room fills up. Most of the Slytherins are finished with supper already.

A group of girls fawn over Caleb, and number guys try to impress Roxy. 

I laugh lightly. Their pitiful attempts are so funny.

But nevertheless, I could tell Caleb and Roxy are enjoying the attention. Trying to make each other jealous is like a game between them.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" I hear a few of them ask the two. 

Roxy answers, "Yes, but I'm not exactly very good at waltzing. You should ask Pansy, though. She can do pretty much every type of dance." 

Ugh…I forgot to mention, sometimes Roxy doesn't know when to shut up. 

But I think she gets that from me.

Anyway, a few people give surprised, and skeptical looks. They all look at me with curiosity. 

"Oh my god! Don't tell me they haven't seen you **dance**?!" shouts Nikki, seeing the shocked looks.

She pulls out an album. Oh god…the dreaded album. Xander and her always takes pictures whenever possible. "Here… I'll show you all our little Pansy hit the dance floor."

Bloody hell, now the whole Slytherin House is crowding around them! 

Even Draco!!

I groan inwardly…getting up from my seat, I move to the furthest spot from the crowd. 

Suddenly, I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I get face to face with Damien.

"I saw the whole ordeal…don't worry, I'm sure Nikki and them won't show anything too embarrassing."

I sigh, "I hope they have the common sense not to."

Then I remember Blaise. "Damien, we've always been honest to each other, right?" I say.

He nods, face with interest. "Yes."

"Well, tell me the truth; do you have any romantic feelings towards Blaise?" 

He blushes. 

My face breaks into a happy grin. "You do!! Ohmigosh!! Well, you're planning on acting on your feelings, yes?!" I ask excitedly.

"Well, yes, but…I'm still a little unsure…I still have an attraction towards you, you know that right?" he replies back, not looking at me.

I'm silent. Actually, I wasn't aware that he still had feelings for me. 

"You know what?" Damien says.

"No, what?" 

"I'll tell her how I feel as long as you…" he pauses, turning his head to look at me. "Go with Draco to the upcoming Ball." 

"I can't promise that…" I say sternly. "If he refuses to go with me, or asks someone else, there's nothing I can do about that." 

Damien opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Damien…don't make any deals or compromises, just do **it**. You **know** she likes you, a whole lot too. So don't waste time procrastinating, do something about it! Because as corny as this may sound, all that time you spent stalling, you could've been spending with **her**. And she might lose interest too…Blaise might not wait for you forever. " I lecture him.

Damien is quiet, his head nodding. We look at the crowd surrounding our friends.

"That's Pansy? Damn, she look good!" comments one of the boys, looking at my direction.

I blush slightly at the compliment. None of the boys have said that since I came to Hogwarts. 

Damien then whispers to me, "What you say is true, Pansy. It's just too bad you can't follow your own advice." 

He then leaves my side, without another word.

~*~

That night, Damien got what he wanted, a separate dormitory for himself and the guys.

Surprisingly, Nikki and Roxy got one too.

That night we slept in their dorm, instead of our own.

After much talk, writing a bit in The Book, and a few surprise camera shots by Nikki, the 3 of them all fall asleep.

Except for me.

I lay awake, once again…

Thinking about Draco…

And what Damien had said to me.

Argh! Damn boys!! 

I swear, and half the time they're not even worth all that aggravation!

Stroking dear Ebony, who was sleeping on my bed, I try to fall asleep…

It doesn't work.

I look at the clock, reading "11:55".

Sighing, I grab my robe, and stalk out of the room, careful not to wake my friends.

I walk towards the common room, hoping to be able to rest on the comfy armchair in front of the fire. 

Watching the ember flames in the fire happens to ease me…

Yes, a bit strange, but it works.

Upon entering the room, I notice that I'm not the only one down here.

Someone else sitting in **my** chair, evidently in deep thought.

Curiosity plastered on my face, I walk up to the chair, trying to get a better view of the person's face.

I let out a surprised gasp.

It's Draco.

Quite ironic, isn't it?

Draco turns to me, obviously hearing my gasp.

He too was in his robe, frowning as usual. I also noticed that his hair wasn't in the sleek, smooth, hairstyle it usually was. It reminded me of the movie star, Thomas Felton's hair…[A/N hehez…Tom Felton is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO kute!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Drool*****] It was a bit on the messy side. His blonde hair framing his face, strands of his hair went over his eyes. He used his hand to push them aside. 

Draco looked absolutely…well, sexy. 

But don't get me wrong…I am **not** a hormone-crazed girl!

Anyways, he looks at me for a while and then he goes on saying, "Oh...it's you." Turning his gaze towards the fire again.

I don't know what had made me say it, it just sort of came out. 

"Can I sit with you?" 

He turns to me, with a look as if I'm crazy. I prepare for the worst, but then he shrugs and says, "'don't care…" scooting over to make room for me.

I stand there for a while, quite shocked. 

"Well?" he says, "Are you gonna sit or just stand there?" 

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. 

I sit down next to Draco. Our sides are touching; we're so close that I could even smell him. Being so close up to him just makes me blush even more.

I hope Draco doesn't notice.

We sit in silence for a while, until Draco finally speaks.

"What are you doing up? Your company getting a bit too much for you?"

"No, not really. I had something on my mind, so I came here to think. The fire always keeps me feel calm, for some reason."

Draco nods, and then he comments to me, "I liked your pictures."

Oh god, the pictures. The horrific pictures! I was hoping he wouldn't mention them…

"You should smile more often…in the 5 years you've been here, I've never seen you smile so much as the past couple of days."

"Well, there's not much to smile about in Hogwarts." I explain, looking at the fire again. "Thanks…" I say, after some time.

"Your welcome. But don't get used to it…I'm not about to give you compliments every time we see each other."

I giggle. "I understand." I say, looking up at him. I discover that he's been looking at me. 

God, his eyes…they're so strikingly attractive… 

I force myself to look away.

I feel as if I could cry at the moment. 

I can't fall in love…it's not worth all the pain. 

I don't want to hurt again like I did with Aron and Adam.

And I know, almost positive, that with Draco…I **will** get hurt. He can't, won't, love me back.

It's just not possible.

"So…" I manage to utter out. "I've noticed that you've been relevantly quiet lately. Is something the matter?" 

"No." he answers. 

But I can tell he is lying. 

"Then why did you come here?" I press on. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, knowing that Draco has a temper. 

But Draco is silent. 

Neither of us says another word. 

We sit like that for a while, until Damien's words come back to me. 

_What you say is true, Pansy. It's just too bad you can't follow your own advice._

These words keep on echoing through my mind. 

_Shuddup, Damien!_ I think to myself…

Bloody hell! It's like playing a part in some cheesy play.

But then, I did something; something that someone would've actually **done** in a corny play. 

I shift my gaze to Draco, and then move my hand to his cheek, gently turning his face towards me.

I half expected him to slap it away, but he doesn't.

He gazes at me, with curiosity in his eyes, and something else…

Hope?

Then, I lean in and kiss him ever so lightly on the lips. 

I pull away, immediately regretting what I did, but Draco grabs my wrist, and pulls me into another kiss.

This time, the kiss is fiercer, more passionate. 

In that one kiss, I could feel all his pain, loneliness, and longing. 

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming.

But I wasn't.

After breaking our kiss, I stare into his enchanting, eyes, breathlessly. 

Draco stares right back into my green eyes. This time I could see contentment in his eyes. 

I look away, ashamed. I've let myself fall deeply…**again**.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I hear him ask softly. His arms encircle around my body, embracing me.

Last year I went with him, and had a good time, actually. 

But after that night, Draco acted as if the night never happened. I then came to the assumption that he only went with me because he needed someone to go with.

And I definitely was willing to. 

"I don't know…" I answer quietly.

A short pause. 

I feel Draco tense up a bit.

"What?" he cries out. "You're telling me, after all that, that you don't **know** if you want to the Ball with me? Even after that…that, **kiss**?!" 

I look up, infuriated. "Yes, that's **exactly** what I'm saying!"

Draco scowls, moving away from me. 

"Oh, I get it. You'd rather go with that cheerful git, Damien!" he remarks angrily.

I say nothing. I could see I've hurt him. His eyes reflect his pain. 

"That's it, isn't it?" he says again. 

"No…no…it's not that…it's just that—" I try to explain. 

"Don't bother…" Draco interrupts, leaving the chair and going up to his dormitory.

I break down into tears. I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep.

~*~

"Ready or not…here I come!!" I hear a familiar voice say. 

I turn to see my father scanning the room, our old living room. 

I hear vague giggles coming from the corner of the room.

It's me…I'm the one giggling…

Papa smirks, pretending to look somewhere else.

I see myself trying to move out of under the couch, and run out of the room, but before I could get pass the entrance, Papa screams out, "Aha! I got you!" 

He takes me into his arms, tickling me. 

Hearing our laughs, I smile; a bittersweet smile. 

I really miss Papa.

After a while, after me and Papa's laugh subsided, I saw my younger self, looking at a picture of Papa and Mother marrying. 

"Papa, how did you know that you loved Mama and that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?" I hear my small self ask.

Papa smiles, "I just knew, princess…it's something unexplainable…don't worry, you'll know when you're older." 

"Really? But what if I don't?" 

"You will…I know you will. I have faith in you." He says. 

I see my young self smile at his words. 

And then, a voice interrupted the dream.

"Sweetie…wake up, Pansy." 

I groan softly, waking. I find that Blaise, Nikki, and Roxy are all hovering over me with concerned looks.

"What? What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 4am, Pansy. You weren't in your bed. We were worried about you…what happened?" Blaise explains.

I start crying again.

They don't say anything, just envelope me in their comforting embraces.

After a while of staying in that position, they pulled me up, saying, "C'mon Pansy…let's go upstairs. We'll talk about it whenever you're ready." 

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!! (except for the original characters mentioned)


	5. Falling into You

**Why do Fools Fall in Love?**

Chapter 5:

Falling into You

My eyes flutter open.

I realize it's morning.

Groggily, I turn over to see what time it is. 

9:00 a.m.

Realizing the time, I immediately jump out of bed.

Nikki, Roxy, and Blaise aren't in the room.

Cursing, I rush to get ready.

In the process, I nearly step on Ebony.

Hastily, I say a hurried 'sorry' to Ebony, brush my teeth, wash my face, put on my robes, and grab my books.

I was able leave the dorm in 5 minutes.

I come back in another 2 seconds, realizing my hair is a mess.

I run a brush through my wavy hair, and grab a ribbon, loosely tying it around my hair.

Clumsily, I run out of the room once again.

After Blaise, Roxy, and Nikki found me earlier this morning, I spent about an hour telling about the whole ordeal with Draco, including the dream.

I suppose I fell asleep after that.

Crying can take a lot out of you.

But I can't understand why Blaise and the others didn't wake me up.

I should think they know better than to let me miss my lessons.

Too late now.

I've already missed breakfast and Transfiguration.

And now I have Potions…

I hope Professor Snape is in an especially good mood today.

…Wishful thinking, I know.

Stopping at the classroom door, I straighten myself up. 

NO way am I going to give the people behind that door the satisfaction of seeing **me**, Pansy Pearl Parkinson, rushing late to class. 

Upon entering Potions, all eyes turn to me; among them, I could feel Draco's eyes on me. 

I ignore their looks, looking directly at Professor Snape.

He doesn't seem too angry about my tardiness.

"Welcome, Miss Parkinson. Decided to join the class?" he says, as I walk towards my seat. "Hurry up and take your seat! It's a good thing you have an excuse, otherwise, you'd be scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the day." Snape explained, holding a piece of parchment.

I wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

But soon enough, based on the looks on Blaise, Nikki, and Roxy's faces, I figured that they made up something, excusing me from a few classes.

There were two empty desks in front of Blaise and I; Nikki and Roxy were now seated in those two chairs. 

The boys (Damien, Caleb, and Xander) were nowhere in sight. 

Snape, lucky for me, just started to explain what we were doing when I came in.

In between two people, was a cauldron, and a boxful of ingredients. Using just those things in the box, we must concoct a potion.

What potion exactly, was something we had to figure out for ourselves.

Once Professor Snape finished explaining the assignment, we began to work. 

Roxy and Nikki were obviously excused from the work. 

Being able to talk for a bit, I ask the three why they hadn't waken me up that morning.

"We didn't want to wake you because we thought it would be best if you had some sleep. We told your Headmaster that you weren't feeling well at breakfast. He understood completely." Roxy explains.

"He told all the teachers you had this morning to excuse you for not coming to your classes." Nikki says.

I nod, at the same time I examine the items in the box. "So where the Three Clowns?" I question, referring to Damien, Caleb, and Xander.

"They wanted to raid the place…I think I heard them say something about the kitchen…" Blaise answers. "Oh yeah…and Pansy…this morning, Damien asked me to the Ball!" 

I nearly drop the small glass container of pixie dust. 

For a moment, I completely forget the whole dilemma of Draco and me last night.

I turn to Blaise's grinning, scarlet face.

"Really?! Oh my gosh!! I'm so happy for you!!" I whisper, giving her a tight hug. I release her, grinning happily for myself. "It's about time that bum asked you…" I add playfully. 

"You girls up there! Stop talking, and get back to your assignment!" Snape hisses at us.

Instantly, we stop…sharing secret smiles and thoughts.

After discovering what potion we could make, a shrinking potion, Blaise and I work, while talking to each other telepathically. 

A few times, all four of us would laugh, attracting a bit of attention to us, but for once I didn't care what they thought.

I was much too happy to think about what the people in my class thought.

Even with the whole affair last night, Nikki, Roxy, and Blaise could still make laugh. 

That's one of the best things I love about them; their company provides a lot of comfort.

Blaise and I were the third ones to finsish assignment, surprisingly. Especially since we were joking around a lot. 

Even more surprising, we got receive a good grade from Snape, regardless of our behavior that day.

The bell rung about 15 minutes later, I gather my books, and anxiously try to get out of the class.

I wanted to tell congratulate Damien and tell him about my situation last night.

But turning around, I accidentally bump into someone. 

Without even mumbling an apology, I bend down to get my books.

Like I said, I **am** in a bit of a hurry.

"Watch where you're going!"

Recognizing the voice, I look up.

Draco.

His voice is cold and harsh, like Aron's words all those years ago.

I look away quickly, picking up the last of my things. Before dashing to leave the classroom, I manage to mutter a simple "Sorry."

The crisp air and chilly morning breeze sends shivers down my spine.

I welcome the fresh air and winter cold.

It's like a wake up call for me.

Though I did sleep later than usual today, I was still a bit drowsy.

We have our Flying Lessons right after Potions on Wednesdays.

I've always been quite thankful for that.

"Hey…you alright? You were coming out in such a hurry…" inquires a voice behind me; Blaise.

"Aren't I always? No worries, I was just hoping to catch up with Damien to congratulate him, and…well, you know." I answer. Unfortunately, I didn't see him anywhere. 

I guess that my friends sensed the tension and awkwardness right at the moment, because they changed the subject.

"Leave your hair down, Pans. It looks better that way." Roxy speaks up.

Normally I'd say no, but I didn't have much time to tie up my hair up today, and the ribbon is extremely loose, so I let my dark wavy hair cascade down my shoulders.

I hear a few people whistling at me as they pass by.

I turn around to see just why they were making such sound.

Boys.

They were grinning stupidly and looking at me with a look of desire.

Rolling my eyes, I turn my attention back to Blaise, Nikki, and Roxy.

All three of them smile, commenting at the same time, "Beautiful…" 

Madame Hooch blows her whistle, signaling us to line up, positioning our brooms.

Roxy and Nikki have their brooms too, so they're offered to ride with us. 

Damien, Xander, and Caleb are still nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, students! Give the command, and climb your brooms…" instructed Madame Hooch.

We do as told, commanding our brooms ("Up!") and positioning ourselves on them. 

Almost everyone did the two things correctly, without any trouble…except for Longbottom.

I pity the boy; he's hopeless. [A/N NO! I don't hate Neville either!]

Roxy, Blaise, Nikki, and I have all gracefully done the procedure, and now wait for further instructions. We all are pretty good at riding our brooms. We were taught at an early age in Madame Agnes' Boarding Academy for Young Witches.

As Madame Hooch aids Neville Longbottom, Blaise asks politely, "Madame? May we have a free period and ride on our brooms around the school grounds?"

Blaise has that innocent type of voice, so Madame Hooch agrees to let us. 

Bless her…

"But one hint of mischief, 30 points shall be deducted from your house, and whoever is caught, shall be sent straight to Dumbledore!" Madame Hooche warns us.

Flying higher into the air, I catch sight of Damien. He's watching us at his window, along with Xander.

Nikki and I immediately fly towards the window. Roxy and Blaise (who apparently knew I wanted to speak to Damien alone) stayed behind, conversing with a few of our Slytherin acquaintances.

Arriving at the window, I gesture to Damien to the next window. 

"Cheers to you, Damien…it's about time you listened to me…" I start off, referring to Blaise and him.

He smiles, rather bashfully. "Thanks. I'm quite happy about the whole thing…" Then Damien's face becomes more serious. "So what's new? Why weren't you at breakfast? I asked the girls, they said it wasn't their place to say."

I explain to him the occurrences last night, including my dream.

He lets out a long whistle. "Whoa…" he utters.

"Yes, whoa is quite right. But don't bother to try to console me, Damien. You want to help? Don't try to help me out, just…just act as if nothing's bothering me. I honestly don't want my mind focused on what happened." I clarify to him.

He nods, understanding what I'm telling him. 

"Hey, Pansy!" I hear Roxy's voice call out. 

I turn around, responding with a shrilly, "What?" 

"Just how good looking **is** Thomas Felton?" 

I raise my eyebrow. Why is Roxy asking me that? She knows I find him utterly **gor**-geous! 

Then I realize that she's probably telling the others about him.

Roxy's like that. A naturally born, admired, and well-liked individual…

Getting the hint I say, with an exaggerated gasp. "Oh! Thomas Felton is to **die** for!! He's completely divine…talented, funny, smart, **and** rich, what else could you ask for in a guy?" 

Roxy smirks, as does Nikki and Blaise, hearing this. 

"See? Even Pansy thinks so! And everyone knows how picky she is when it comes to choosing guys." I hear Roxy comment to the other Slytherin girls.

Before Blaise looks away, I motion for her to come over to us. 

Upon approaching us, Blaise and Damien exchange shy smiles.

I happily smile at both of them. "Well," I say, "I'll just leave you two alone…"

Leaving, I just sort of start drifting up higher into the air.

I used to dream when I was younger of being able to fly high up enough to touch the clouds, and dancing upon the rays of the sun.

But that was before I realized just how life really is.

I finally stop when I have the perfect view of Hogwart's grounds.

The spectacle is completely breath taking; like the first time you get something you really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really (ok, I think you get the idea) want. 

When you finally get it, and it's in your grasp, you can hardly believe it. This surge of happiness develops you whole and you can't stop smiling for the rest of the day!

I could see pretty much everyone else from down below.

Nikki and Xander are together, and evidently snogging [A/N kissing] each other.

I avert my gaze quickly; honestly, it's disturbing watching those two get at it.

Blaise and Damien are just where I left them. They converse happily, laughing and smiling all the while.

I told you they make a cute couple.

Oh! Caleb and Roxy are both conversing once again! My eyes do not deceive me…It will just be a matter of time before they start smooching under the moon again.

Those two break up so often, I don't even call them break-ups; just breaks.

I watch my friends with envy…

They're all so happy…

Sighing, I silently wish that it were that simple between Draco and I.

Mindless wishing, I know.

A rush of cold wind breaks off my thoughts. 

I hold on tighter to my broom, but my ribbon, of which I decided to tie around my hair again for my hair was attracting too much attention, began to be carried off by the wind.

Strangely enough, as I reached out to grab the ribbon, an even stronger current of air rushed towards me. 

Unable to grab hold of my broom in time, I lose my balance and before I knew it, I find myself plunging toward the earth.

Hurdling to the ground, I find my voice, and start screeching for help.

Silently muttering a small prayer, prepared for the worst pain I shall ever encounter, I continue to fall…

But nothing happens.

I open my eyes cautiously, but instead found myself riding someone else's broom. Sturdy, firm arms hold my body as I shiver slightly from the shock of what had just happened. 

I look up slowly to see who my rescuer is, and discovery makes me even more taken aback…

Draco Malfoy…

I shudder more violently, as I look at his face, seeing the concern in his eyes, but at the same time, the same scolding stare my mother would give me whenever I did something foolish.

I finally realize that we were floating slowly towards the ground, when Blaise, Damien, and the others start crowding around us.

"Oh my! Are you alright, Pansy?" most of them inquire. They continue to ask, until Madame Hooch cuts into the crowd.

"Back away, students! Give her some space to breathe!" she dictates. Then to me, in a more gentle tone, she says, "You feel aright, Miss Parkinson?" 

Do I look like it? I want to say, but instead, I answer with a weak nod.

I wasn't really able to find my voice, at the moment.

"I suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey, Miss Parkinson…you seem to be in a great deal of shock." Madame Hooch turns to Draco, who is still holding. "Malfoy…please take Miss Parkinson to the nurse…" 

He simply nods, and helps me stand, supporting me all the way to Madame Pomfrey's office.


End file.
